The present invention relates to a condiment holder, and more particularly to a condiment holder having a formed top with a series of openings therein, sized to fit condiment containers, and a vented enclosure below the top which supports the containers while allowing refrigerated air to flow around the containers in the holder.
Refrigerated tables for use in the preparation of food are well known in the art. These tables are constructed with areas for holding ingredient storage pans or bins that are open to the air and easily accessible to food preparation personnel and direct consumers in the case of self service salad bars. Refrigerated tables are often equipped with work areas in close proximity to the refrigerated storage pans to provide the food preparation personnel spaces to prepare the food. These tables are generally used in restaurants, cafeterias, or by food service providers for the preparation of sandwiches, salads, etc.
In the preparation of food, it is common that many of the ingredients require refrigeration to a particular temperature to comply with health regulations as well as to improve the shelf life of the ingredients and the taste of the finished product.
Condiments such as ketchup, mustard, salad dressing, mayonnaise and the like are often dispensed from containers such as squeeze bottles, for example. Currently, when attempts are made to cool and maintain these bottles at desired temperature levels, operators may simply place the bottles on a bed of ice at or near the food processing table or counter top. This method is messy in that condensation collects on the counter top, and the bed of ice takes up valuable workspace.
Alternatively, an operator may use a ⅓ or ⅙ size steam table pan by placing the pan into an opening in the refrigerated table. This method allows only minimal cooling to occur since the condiment bottles never come in direct contact with the refrigerated air. Moreover, with no lid covering the pan, warm air from above enters the pan thereby defeating the refrigeration process.